Michelle
by Robin93
Summary: When Rocky Marvin goes to college, like most teenagers, changes are brewing. He's engaged to his High School sweetheart, and living with his best friend. What could be better, right? Rated for language. Reviews are always appreciated!
1. I've Got a Feeling

**This is something different! An "Across the Universe" fic . . . Alrighty then . . . haha. Don't worry, real Beatles songs will be used, and they will be relevant. Read it, love it, enjoy it, all that jazz. I do own the characters, but not the names, or the music itself (unfortunately).** **Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter One: **_**I've Got a Feeling**_

To be completely frank, this wasn't a normal day. Rocky Marvin knew this. Something odd was lingering in the air, and he was the one to figure this one out. No one else was to do it. He had to do it, or it would bother him to no end. As he sat at his kitchen table, eating away at the morning's breakfast, he felt the large pit in his stomach get larger by the tossed his spoon into the bowl, and sighed heavily. Casually, he looked out the window, seeing the bright sunshine stream into the window to meet his eye. Considering the time in the morning, the sun was bright, and stung his eyes. Rocky moved his chair closer to the table and put his head in his hands. What was this?

"This isn't right." Rocky said finally, breaking the long silence that had engulfed the room.

He moved his chair out again.

To fully understand Rocky, and his strange feeling, you have to understand his life. He's 18 years old, that alone causes some issues. You're young, about to leave the home that you've known since you where in diapers. Physical changes have been taking place since as long as you can remember. Rocky was in a steady relationship, too. That can create some issues, as well. Anna was her name. Anna. In his biased opinion, the best name possible for a female. If that's the case, then, she was beautiful. That, though is not a biased opinion. It was a fact. Long, brown hair, light green eyes. . . . Besides that fact, she was kind, talented, honest . . . the list went on. Rocky knew that she loved him, and it was mutual. Words couldn't describe how crazy he was for her. It wasn't just for her looks, though.

Now, back to his situation. Anna and him were in an odd phase. Nothing too serious, though. Soon, they would be going off to college, and be separated until Thanksgiving. It was mid-July, so it was somewhat far away, but just close enough. Anna had been discussing their relationship after high school. It consisted of the romantic, get married after high school, fall deeper in love, have a couple of kids, then live in a cul-de-sac. Not what Rocky expected. Rocky wanted to go to college, get an education, get a job, and then talk about marriage and housing. He wanted to see what college would do to the both of them. To him, they were only 18, so they needed to act like it.

He was a realist. She was a romanticist.

Needless to say, the pit was getting larger. He wanted to tell her how he felt. He didn't understand what to do. His life seemed like it was spinning out of control. Rocky got up, and sighed. He looked around the kitchen and sighed again. He needed to change this, but how? Nothing was working. She wasn't just going to change for him, just because he had cold feet. It wasn't even that. He loved Anna, but he didn't know if commitment was the right thing just yet. He walked into his room. There you would find scattered assignments from the previous year, books, clothes, but more importantly, pictures of Anna. He had scrounged quite a collection. He almost wanted to try talking to them, and see what would happen. It was almost a rehearsal for what he might say. . . After a long pause, there was a loud knock at his front door. Rocky nearly jumped out of his skin. He leaped off his bed, and tore down the stairs to see who it was. It was John.

John was Rocky's best friend. They had known each other since pre-school, and were always together. With them, people who didn't know any better would've thought they were either brothers, or gay. The former, though, wasn't too far from the truth.

"Well, my man . . ." John said, plopping down on the sofa in the living room. "It's only a month and a half until we hit the university. Crazy, huh? I never was one for college, but, gotta make the man happy, right?"

"Not always." Rocky stated, joining him on the couch.

"You're right, dammit!" John exclaimed. "Maybe we should just say, 'to hell with college!', and live our own lives."

"Did you just come here to convince me to not get an education?" Rocky asked.

"Maybe."

"Well, I won't have any, thanks." He continued. "I feel that it's somewhat of a requirement nowadays to further one's education."

"Jesus, Rocky, you're starting to sound like President Nixon talking about the war. . ." John stated, bluntly. "What else you've got planned this summer, besides sticking it to the man?"

Rocky got up and glared at John, then smiled. He knew that John was just as eager to go to college as he was. Maybe not for the same reason, though. John was a wild one, always had been, always will be. John's idea of a fun night was described as, doing nothing, and occasionally getting wasted. Rocky's? Reading. Quite the contrast, don't you think? John loved the idea of freedom, as well. College to him was a liberating thing, and that made him happy.

"John, let me put it to you this way." Rocky began. "Three months from now, if the draft starts up again, we'll be safe."

John paused. Pondered this for a second.

"Screw you, Marvin." He laughed. "I hate it when you're right."

"I know."

"Screw you again." John stood up, walked over to a table and picked up a picture of Rocky and Anna. "How are you two doing? Still the fresh, little, love-birds?"

"Yeah, kind of." Rocky replied. "It's kinda slow now that we're going to college."

He sat for a second, contemplating the situation as he explained it.

"She wants to get married."

"No shit!"

"Yes sir, she does."

"What are you gonna do?" John asked, dumbfounded.

"I don't know." Rocky said.

"Is she pressuring you?" John asked.

"Kind of."

"That's not healthy, man." John continued. "You do love her, don't you? I mean, that's kinda required in a situation like this. . ."

"Of course I do." Rocky said. "It's just. . . I just don't know."

"Cold feet?" John asked, timidly.

"Kind of." Rocky sighed. "I just have something in my head, and in my stomach, that's not really helping any . . ."

"Thinking too much?"

"Maybe."

Rocky got up from the couch and took the picture from John. He looked at her face, and her glowing eyes. Even in the black and white, he could see the bright green. John put his hand on Rocky's shoulder, and sat back down. _I've never felt like this before. _Thoughts kept swimming in his head, confusing him even more. _Is it worth it? I do love her, though_. . .

Finally, it came to him.

"Something in my head." He repeated.

_I've Got a Feeling, a feeling deep inside, Oh, yeah. Oh, yeah!  
__I've Got a Feeling, a feeling I can't hide, Oh, no. Oh, no!  
__Yeah! I've Got a Feeling!_

He threw down the picture, almost speaking to her.

_Oh please believe, I'd hate to miss the train, Oh, yeah. Oh, yeah!  
__And if you leave me, I won't be late again, Oh, no. Oh, no!_

_Yeah, I've Got a Feeling!_

_All these years I've been wandering around!  
__Wondering how come nobody told me,  
__All that I was looking for was somebody  
__Who looked like you!  
__  
__I've Got a Feeling, that keeps me on my toes,_ _Oh, yeah!  
__I've Got a Feeling, I think that everybody knows, Oh, yeah!  
__Yeah! I've Got a Feeling!_

From the other side of town, unknown to Rocky, Anna was joining in:

_Everybody had a hard year. Everybody had a_ _good time.  
__Everybody had a_ _wet dream. Everybody saw the sunshine  
__Oh yeah, Oh yeah._

_Everybody had a good year. Everybody let their hair down.  
__Everybody pulled their socks up. Everybody put their foot down  
__Oh yeah, Oh yeah._

_I've Got a Feeling, a feeling deep inside.  
__Oh, yeah. Oh, yeah!  
__I've Got a Feeling, a feeling I can't hide.  
__Oh, no. Oh, no!  
__Yeah! I've Got a Feeling!_

Rocky picked up the picture, and sighed. He sat down on the couch and looked at John.

"Yeah. I do love her." He said, finally.

"What're you gonna do?" John asked.

"I'm gonna propose. Tonight."

* * *

**Whaddya think? I enjoyed writing this one. Considering I'm a Beatles freak . . . . Trust me, more will be given! If you like, tell me, please! :D**


	2. Got to Get You Into My Life

**Here's some more for you all, lovely people!  
****Note: I do not own the best music ever written. If I did, this would be a movie by now. Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter Two: **_**Got to Get You into My Life**_

Anna waited patiently by the phone. She knew that if she waited long enough, he would call. It was an odd thing, leaving for college. Living in, as she put it, "corn country", there wasn't much choice when it came to the university level education. At least its location. The state college was the only choice. She, on the other hand, wanted to choose freedom. The world seemed like it was going to hell and back, and she didn't want to be associated with it at all. She wanted to stay in her little bubble, and live life accordingly. Her bubble, though, was seemingly getting more and more far reaching. Two things were on her mind: Rocky, and Marriage. Thankfully, they were closely related.

After a few minutes, her thoughts ended. She didn't want to hurry the experience. She wanted to savor the idea of what might be, before reality set in. Anna felt that she was going to get what she wanted, which was pretty normal. People would always call her one of three things: spoiled, shallow or sheltered. She was two out of the three. In order to figure out which one she wasn't one wouldhave to understand her family. Overprotective, and wealthy. Enough said, right? Her Mother, Joan, was the one who was both of those things, considering Anna's Father was never around. It wasn't Joan's fault, just her family' was also called three things: snooty, shallow, and mean. She was all three. Rich, upper class, complete with the pearls, suits, and huge hair. Money was the name of the game, that's why she was uneasy about Rocky.

While Anna continued her fantasy, Rocky was still waiting for his own little revelation. How exactly was he to bring about the idea of marriage? Was this to be a traditional proposal, do it on a date at a fancy restaurant? Or, was this to be radical, do something out of the ordinary? Being the kind of couple that they were, it was clear to him that radical was the correct answer. She would be happy with that, and that was fine with him. He was sitting in his car, just kind of waiting. John was with him, of course, trying to give the best advice for the situation. John was giving out a lame attempt to calm Rocky's nerves.

"Here's what you have to do," John started. "First, you need to make sure that you're alone, no one else can be there with you."

"Obviously." Rocky said, sarcastically. "I'm not proposing to her mother."

"Thank God for that, huh?" John said. "Anyways, it needs to be intimate, very sexy, if you will."

"Sexy?"

"For the lack of a better word, calm down."

John continued babbling on and on about how this needs to be the most romantic thing in history, and it needs to be perfect . . . . Needless to say, Rocky was not paying any attention to what John was saying. He didn't need to. He already knew how this was going to go down. Rocky could feel that this was going to be special. He could also tell that Anna knew what was going to happen. For a while, she had been anticipating it, and it was showing. _Time to get this done. _Thoughts continued to meander through his mind. He really wanted to keep his mind open, because this was a new experience for him. Something he'd never done before. He slowly walked up to the front door of the large, towering, house. He knocked three times. There was a slight pause before the door swung open to reveal a well dressed, finely trimmed woman.

It was Joan.

"Well." She began. "Hello there, Mr. Marvin. How can I be of service?"

He went to say something, but she interrupted.

"Of course!" She cried. "What a silly question of me to ask! Yes, she is home, and yes, you may go see her."

"Thanks." Rocky stuttered.

He walked past Anna's mother, and looked up. That's about the only thing when walking into that house, look up and marvel. The ceiling was about 2 stories up and was capped off by a glass, dome-shaped skylight. Light streamed in through the dome, which made Rocky squint. In the back of the room was a gigantic staircase. Another thing to marvel at. He knew that she was up there, but was still skeptical to approach it. If he waited long enough, though, things would get awkward with him and Joan. That's exactly what happened. He casually looked over his shoulder to see her standing there, tapping her foot. She was impatient. She wanted something to happen. Now he figured out where Anna got it from. He finally took the awkwardness out of the whole situation by simply walking forward. Rocky had been standing there for what seemed like an eternity, so he decided to just keep going. As he expected, Anna was waiting for him in her room, sitting on her bed. Just waiting.

"Wow. Took you long enough." She said. "I've called you an hour ago."

"Yeah. . . . I, uh, got stuck . . . in traffic." He stammered.

"Of course you did."

There was a small pause. They were both waiting for the other one to make a move.

"It's been a while since we've talked." Anna said, breaking the ice.

"Yeah, it has."

"Have you thought about what I said?" She asked, somewhat innocently.

"Yeah, I guess so." Rocky said, thinking of how to start.

"Now that we're going to college" Anna stated. "I think it's time that we consider the idea. Marriage isn't all that bad."

"I know it's not."

"Good."

There was another pause. Things weren't going quite where either of them wanted it to go. He wanted to get this off of his chest, just pop the question. Thankfully, that's exactly what she wanted, too. So, finally, he spoke.

"I have been thinking." He said. "It's important to me that you're happy, and I hope that it's mutual."

"Of course I want you to be happy." Anna said. "That's one of the reasons I want to be with you. I thought that would make you happy."

"I do want to be with you."

"Well, then that's it." She stated.

"Is it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Is that really it?" Rocky asked. "Is it really that simple?"

"With me, it is."

"Oh, well then I've got nothing to worry about, huh?" He said, sarcastically.

That wasn't quite what he meant. Anna sank slightly on the bed, and just as slightly, hung her head. This wasn't the meeting she had expected. He seemed tense. She was too, though. They were discussing coming together for a commitment that would last their whole lives. This was big. They were madly in love. That was what was important. Anna wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. It was mutual, Rocky had decided. She was perfect for him, and vice versa. It seemed that it was the time, so Rocky just said it.

"Fine." He blurted. "Here it is. I'll finally say it."

"Say what?" Anna said, feigning ignorance.

"Is it a yes?"

"A 'yes'?"

"Will you marry me?" He finally asked.

"Huh?"

"You heard me." Rocky stated, smiling.

"Oh my God!" Anna exclaimed. "Of course!"

The couple embraced. Anna pushed Rocky away for a moment, just to look at him. After a stare session, she went in for a kiss. At first, it was small, but after a bit, it deepened. For a minute, the kiss continued. Anna didn't want this to end. Rocky finally gently pushed her away, staring her down again. _This is perfect. Just as I imagined. _Thoughts continued through his mind, making him go mad. Finally, he broke the silence.

"I will take that as a yes." He laughed.

"Well, what did you expect?" Anna demanded, also laughing. "Me to say 'no'?"

"No. I didn't."

"Good."

There was another pause. The couple's minds were racing at lightning fast speeds. Rocky realized something. _I don't have a ring._ It didn't seem to be a bother to Anna, she didn't even mention it.

"Do you realize," She started "That you are the reason that I do so well?"

This was sudden. Slightly abrupt.

"Yes?" Rocky began "I guess so. . . "

"It's your fault that I'm top of class, and all that stupid academic crap!" She cried.

"Your welcome." He said, slyly.

"Thanks."

"I didn't realize I was so important." Rocky said, getting up from the bed.

"Of course you are." Anna said. "I just wanted to make you happy."

"Even if you were a bum on the street" Rocky said. "And I knew it was you, I'd still be with you today. I love you."

"That's reassuring, let me tell you." She answered.

"Good."

As they both realized their love for each other and how long this was going to last, their feelings began pouring out. Anna began very slowly, letting her feelings take over.

_I was alone, I took a ride  
__I didn't know what I would find there,  
__Another road where maybe I could see another mind there._

_Ooh, then I suddenly see you  
__Ooh, did I tell you I need you  
__Every single day of my life?_

Rocky joined in:

_You didn't run, you didn't lie  
__You knew I wanted just to hold you.  
__Had you gone, you knew in time, we'd meet again,  
__For I had told you  
__  
Ooh, you where meant to be near me  
__Ooh, and I want you to hear me  
__Say we'll be together every day. _

They both exploded, singing their hearts out to each other:

_Got to Get You into My Life!_

_What can I do, what can I be,  
When I'm with you I want to stay there  
If I'm true I'll never leave  
And if I do I know the way there_

Ooh, then I suddenly see you,  
Ooh, did I tell you I need you  
Every single day of my life

_Got to Get You into My Life!  
__Got to Get You into My Life!_

As the song ended, Rocky and Anna kissed once again. Finally breaking the kiss, Rocky gets down on one knee, proving to Anna this was real.

"I think it's time to make this official." He said.

"Sounds like a plan." Anna retorted.

"Anna Marie Davis—"

"How do you know my middle name?" She asked, smiling.

"Does that matter?" He said. "I'm that good, I guess."

"Ok."

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes."

"Good."

Rocky could never be happier. This was one of the best days of his life. He ran out of the house in pure exhilaration. John was asleep in the passenger seat, obviously bored. John wasn't one to be paying attention to something he doesn't care about. That's why college was slightly daunting. Rocky leaped into the driver's seat through the roof. Literally, considering this was a convertible. He sighed heavily, looking up at the brilliant evening sky. It was mid-July, so the sunset was orange, purple, and a bright red. The clouds hung high in the sky, which made it even better. Rocky looked over at a snoring John, and shook him awake. After a few stammered words of his current dream, something about a hat, John looked him in the eye, glaring angrily.

"Don't tell me you came here to tell me that you bailed." He said, slurring every word.

"I thought you were asleep." Rocky said "Not piss-ass drunk."

"Shut up."

"Actually, I came here to tell you that it worked." He continued. "We're engaged."

"Well, call the presses, why don't ya!" John exclaimed. "She said yes?"

"Obviously."

"Well, mazel tov!" John retorted. "How'd she take it?"

"Huh?"

"Was it a sob fest, or was it casual?" He asked.

"John, you know her—" Rocky started.

"Actually, I don't." John said, grinning sarcastically. "Not as well as you do, anyway. You are getting married, and all."

"You sound like that's a bad thing." Rocky said.

"No, no!" John began "This is a very good thing! You two will be as happy as clams, I know it!"

"Is that good?" Rocky asked, carefully.

"Yes." John said. "That's a very good thing. I'm just worried about what will happen to the two of us."

"Us?" Rocky cried. "You don't have to worry about anything! I can picture it now, college 'the new frontier'."

"Yeah, ok Captain." John retorted.

"I'm serious!" Rocky continued. "College will be great! You, me, the car, oh, hell, we'll have the best time! Besides, Anna won't be there the whole time."

"That's a relief." John said. "Will it really be that good?"

"You bet you life it will be." Rocky said, emphatically. "Just think about it":

_Two of Us riding nowhere, spending someone's  
__Hard earned pay.  
__You and me, Sunday driving, not arriving  
__On our way back home_

_We're on our way home,  
__We're on our way home. We're going home._

At this point, John realized how true this was. It wasn't just going to be Anna and Rocky. He was in the mix there somewhere. Which was ok with him.

_Two of Us sending postcards, writing letters  
__On my wall.  
__You and me burning matches, lifting latches  
__On our way back home  
_

_We're on our way home,  
__We're on our way home. We're going home._

John blurted out, giving this one his all.

_You and I have memories, longer than the road  
__That stretches out ahead._

_Two of Us wearing raincoats, standing solo  
__In the sun.  
__You and me chasing paper, getting nowhere  
__On our way back home_

_We're on our way home,  
__We're on our way home. We're going home._

The song ended. The only thing left for them to do was simple, ride away in the sunset. Things were going to be ok. For now, anyways.


	3. College Life

**Here's more for all you lovely people!  
****Note: This chapter doesn't have a song in it. Just so y'all know.**

* * *

_**Chapter Three: College Life **_

Three months after the proposal, as Rocky predicted, the draft started up again. President Richard Nixon insisted on continuing the war that was being called "necessary" and "liberating". Rocky and John were safe, as Rocky also predicted. Anna and he were getting better, as always. She was less demanding now that he finally popped the question. She was also more relaxed, in a way. Nothing seemed to bother either of them. If someone had to say something nasty, they would just let them. They'd let it roll right off of them. Nothing really mattered anymore. Nothing bothered them. . . Life was good. On John's side of the story, it was different. Everything was fine between him and Rocky, don't worry. Rocky had kept his promise. It was the aspect of finding a girl that was giving John such trouble. Yeah, Rocky and Anna were great and all, but John was getting slightly jealous. Not in a bitter, bitchy way, but still. It hurt, a little. He was lonely, plain and simple. He would be the last one, though, to want you to feel sorry for him. He was happy, just lonely. . . Even Rocky and Anna were starting to notice. Anna not as much, considering she went to a different university than the two of them. It wasn't far, but it was far enough. She was a state away, just like she wanted.

Rocky and John were roommates, as anyone could've guessed. Their lives consisted of one of two things: studying, or lectures. Without one, you wouldn't have the other, right? That was the problem. They needed both of those things to stay afloat in the college life. It wasn't fair, but that was just too bad. John kept thinking to himself how it was either college, or Vietnam . Suddenly, those hundred minute lectures didn't seem so bad. John was taking your usual general education classes, full of hundreds of people, which didn't help at all. This was a large university, so that was pretty common. Rocky was taking advanced classes, so he rarely saw John in the classroom. The class that got Rocky actually interested in college was French. He didn't know why. It just sparked his interest the most. College language was much more in depth than high school. It wasn't just the typical "Oui", or "Si vous plait". It was much more advanced. Rocky was one who always liked challenges. Another great thing about college, was that the exchange students would come to the university. He thought it was great that they would be able to talk to the students in French, and have a lot of them know fluent English. That was certainly a relief.

The students had arrived around mid-October, so they had been around a while now. It wasn't new to them that cold arrived along with the months that followed. As John put it, "those Frenchies are prepared for everything! Just not World Wars, apparently." Rocky would quickly shut him up, at that point. Despite John ignorance, Rocky found the students to be rather fascinating. He tried to imagine giving everything up, just to go to a foreign country. They had the normal French names, Pierre, Jean-Claude, Veronique, and Michelle. There were four students. The guys were pretty normal, loved women, and soccer. The girls were sisters. He didn't want to look, due to his commitment to Anna, but, they were lookers. He always wondered about foreign women, and he got his answer. Not to say he was drooling at every step they took, but, they were pretty attractive. And they knew it, too. Veronique more than Michelle, though. Veronique would always claim how many boyfriends she had, whereas, Michelle's talent was her brain. She had a big one. She was excessively smart. That's what Rocky liked about her, not just her looks.

Rocky, John and the students had quickly become friends, and would see each other often. Rocky really enjoyed seeing them. It brought a different aspect of the world to his eye. He found it fascinating. John, more or less, was looking mainly at the female standpoint of the group. Rocky's thought was only to try to make them feel more comfortable. The guys of the foursome were pretty cool at this point. The girls, however, weren't as much. Especially Michelle, who was the youngest of the group. Over time, Rocky had been feeling somewhat sorry for her. He kept feeling that it was his job to almost protect her, like a guard dog sort of thing. He realized how close the two were getting, almost separating from the others. The separation wasn't that profound, but it was enough. Michelle and Rocky were starting to see each other more often, sometimes alone. John would always joke that they were the couple of the university, but, for various reasons, would keep his tongue. Anna came to visit once, and saw Michelle with Rocky from a distance, and instantly interrogated John.

"How long has she been here?" She demanded.

"About 3 months, calm down!" John said, laughing.

"No." Anna said, sternly. "He is my fiancé, for God's sake! He can't just go gallivanting around with other women! It's just not right!"

"I'm sure they're perfectly legitimate." John said, patting her on the shoulder.

Anna shrugged off the gesture, and stomped towards Rocky and Michelle, who were sitting on a park bench.

"Hey!" She yelled. "Rocky!"

Rocky looked behind him to see a fuming fiancé coming towards him. He got up rather quickly, and ran to her. He grabbed her around the waist and twirled her around a few times. After getting rather dizzy, he set her down. Finally, he planted a kiss, square on the lips, to show how much he missed her. Needless to say, this surprised Anna a little. She expected some sort of hurried explanation of why he and a foreign exchange student were alone together.

"How are you?" Rocky asked, after breaking the kiss.

"Fine, now." Anna replied, putting her hands on her hips. "Who's she?" She demanded.

"Who?" He asked, legitimately innocent. "Oh, Michelle? She's a friend of mine."

"Oh. How long have you known her?" She asked.

"Two, three months, why?"

"I was just wondering."

Michelle walked over to the couple.

"Hello." She said, in a heavy accent. "You must be Anna."

"That would be me." Anna replied, dryly.

"It's a pleasure." Michelle said, sticking out a hand in greeting.

Anna smiled, awkwardly, and shook Michelle's hand. Anna stared her down for a bit. She realized to herself that Michelle was nothing to worry about. _"She's too damn skinny. She's also not as pretty as me." _She reassured herself it was okay.

"Yeah." She said, finally. "Pleasure to meet you."

Michelle smiled again. She looked at Rocky, and then at Anna again. Anna kept an icy glare on her, judging every move she made. Rocky, sensing tension, took a couple steps back, and flashed John a look. John quickly made his way over to the group, almost to mediate the situation.

"Rocky has told me so much about you." Michelle said. "He really likes talking about you. Sometimes I can't get a word in."

Anna looked suspiciously at Rocky. "Is that so?"

"Oh, yes." Michelle continued. "He is very fond of you, as he puts it."

Rocky blushed a little when Anna looked at him. Anna suppressed the glare slightly, calming the tension.

"Well, isn't this nice?" John said, awkwardly. "We're all getting to know each other, and finally cooling down."

Anna glared at John even harder, causing him to back off slightly. She looked back at Rocky who was looking at her, innocently. She knew he was not at fault. Still, this felt odd, and she didn't like it. She didn't want to interpose on their relationship, but maybe this was too much. She needed to think a while. That's all she needed, was to think. Rocky would get that, she thought, so she smiled, happily, and looked back at Michelle.

"I'm glad you two hit it off so well." She said, finally. "Have a good day. C'mon Rocky."

"Bye Michelle." Rocky said.

"_Adieu."_ Michelle answered, not knowing the proper way to say "goodbye" in English.

Rocky and Anna walked away from the rest of the group, Anna leading him, mostly. Rocky would look over his shoulder to see the reactions from Michelle and John, but they were gone. Finally, Anna stopped him, abruptly.

"What was that all about?" She demanded.

"What do you mean?" He answered.

"I'm referring to that whole Michelle ordeal!"

"Ordeal?"

"You know what I mean."

Anna crossed her arms, and continued to glare at Rocky. He put his hand on her shoulder, comfortingly. She finally broke her anger, and smiled at him. He kissed her again, in an attempt to reassure her. It worked, needless to say.

"Fine." She said. "I'm sorry I jumped to the conclusion that you were cheating on me. I'm sorry for being the overprotective fiancé."

"It's fine." Rocky said. "Don't worry about it. Here, I'll make it up to you."

"How do you intend to do that?"

"There's a dance tonight, and you'll be my date." He stated. "John and Michelle will go together, and we'll double up. How's that sound?"

"Fine."

"Good."

It was settled. The four of them would go to the dance and have a great time. Rocky still felt the need to show Michelle how the Americans work, but he needed to back off. He was realizing, still, that he was very fond of her. He didn't know why, it was just some sort of attraction. _"No." _He thought. _"That's the wrong word. I'm not attracted to her in any way . . . right?" _His uncertainty was growing by the day. But, now that Anna was here, it was pretty cemented his feelings for Anna. He loved her, and cared about Michelle at the same time. _"That's a happy medium, right? I like that. Anna wouldn't mind that . . . I guess." _As the next few hours unfolded, Rocky was fighting this decision. He still had a pit in his stomach, but it was different. He loved Anna, that was apparent, but, for some reason, Michelle was still in the mix. He didn't exactly have feelings for her, it was just thoughts. He was just thinking. Sometimes that's not a good thing. But, he shifted those thoughts to the back of his brain, not to avoid it, but to distance it. He felt that this wasn't the time to be thinking about this. Michelle was just a student, a friend, and she was leaving soon. That was ok with him. Anna was his, and that was that. Right?

**Gah. I know it was short, I apologize. There's plenty more to come, don't fret, loves! Review, please! I can't stress how important that is! It makes a writer feel pretty darn good . . .**


	4. Your Mother Should Know

**This chapter has one of my favorite Beatles' songs in it, so I had fun writing this one! Enjoy!**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter Four: Your Mother Should Know**_

As normal, dances in college paralleled high school dances, so, the drama still ensued. Nothing too serious, but stuff happens. Rocky and Anna were set to go together, and so were John and Michelle. That didn't cause direct issues, but it still made Rocky think. Rocky still wondered if John was the best choice for Michelle to go to the dance with. He trusted John and all, it was just, he was still unsure. Michelle was new to the country, and she didn't know any better. John was going to take care of her, though. Rocky was still nervous. He wanted to keep an eye on Michelle, just to be safe. Michelle would be fine, in the long run, he knew that, but he couldn't help but worry. Anna didn't seem to care much, though. She was ready to just move on and prove to Rocky that she was his. Not that she was skeptical either, but, there was still a chance. Rocky needed to stay true, and she trusted him to do so.

Rocky wasn't worried about his ability to stay true, it was just he really like Michelle, and hoped that didn't interfere with him and Anna. Michelle was innocent, she hadn't done anything. Rocky was just worried about his own mind, where it would take him. He was wondering if it would lead him the right direction. Thinking was never a good thing for Rocky. He would think, and then that sometimes muddled his decision. Michelle and him were getting closer by the day, and he knew Anna didn't like that. He realized, in order to keep Anna, he needed to distance himself, only slightly, from Michelle. He wanted to maintain his relationship with her, though. He just wanted to water it down a little now that Anna was here. Not that he was hiding anything, but . . . It was difficult with her. Very difficult at times. It was time, though, to just let everything go, and dance. Sounds like fun, right? That's what their intention was, have fun. The two couples were set to meet at a diner on campus, then head to the dance. Michelle was getting ready in her room, with her sister. To each other, they would only speak French, just to throw people off.

"_Veronique." _Michelle began._ "You must stop pestering me about this! We're just friends!"_

"_I wonder if that's how he feels." _Veronique laughed.

"_It is!"_

"_Are you sure?" _

"_Yes!"_

There was a pause. Veronique was obviously hitting a sore spot. She had to continue, this was getting good. She always liked dirt on people.

"_I'm sure, even if you did like him" _She said_. "It would be mutual."_

"_What makes you say that?" _Michelle asked, confused._ "We just talk."_

"_Even that's enough, sometimes." _Veronique stated._ "If it's just a mutual attraction."_

"_I never said I was attracted to him!" _Michelle cried._ "We're just friends, I thought I told you that! My God!"_

"_Oh, you told me."_

"_Then why don't you believe me?" _She is obviously bothering her.

"_Because I know you." Veronique said, dryly. "Not to say you are searching, but sometimes I wonder about you. It seems that you really like him, and you want to pursue him."_

"_There's nothing to pursue!" _Michelle said.

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Stop it!"_

The scene was getting more and more tense by the minute. Michelle did like him in the sense that Veronique mentioned, but she didn't want to admit it. She didn't want to directly tell her, though. Michelle had never been in a real relationship, so she was very nervous. This wasn't any ordinary feeling, it was new to her. She almost didn't like it, the insecurity. She liked Rocky a lot, but she didn't know how to show it. Veronique was certainly not helping, as per usual.

"_What do you want me to do?" _Michelle asked._ "Just ask him? He's engaged!"_

"_So?" Veronique stated, simply. "He can still know, and not tell that fiancé of his. She's not much of a winner, anyway. He could come to his senses and go with you."_

"_Don't talk like that." _Michelle snapped._ "I'm not trying to break anyone up. That's the last thing I want."_

"_Really?" _Veronique retorted._ "Could've fooled me."_

Michelle glared once again at Veronique. Then she smiled, admitting her true feelings. It was true, she was in love. Somewhat.

"_Have I caught you?" _Veronique asked._ "Is the real truth coming out?"_

"_Not yet." _Michelle answered._ "I think I'll hide behind a bush for a while."_

"_Of course you will. Like always."_

Michelle just smiled. She looked at her sister, who was giving her a look that said"_you know I'm right". _She was. That was the problem with Veronique, she was always right. Relationships were not Michelle's forte, and she was a little scared. Not to say that she wanted a relationship with him, but she wanted something from him. A sign of some sort. Some sort of answer. It was getting a little tough. They had been friends for so long, and now she felt like she wanted something more. She did want something more. She also wanted to know whether that aspect was mutual. Did Rocky want her in this way? You couldn't tell. Michelle knew how he felt about Anna, she wasn't lying when she said he babbles about Anna a lot. He really loved her. Michelle wanted to respect that, but she also wanted some of him, too. She liked Anna, she really did. A little bitchy, but that's to be expected. She was interposing on their engagement, and Anna felt threatened. That was an understatement. Because just then, Rocky and Anna were walking to the diner when _his_ interrogation began.

"Rocky." Anna began. "Do you like Michelle?"

"In what context are we talking here?" He replied.

"I think you know."

"No, I don't."

"Do you flirt with her on purpose?" She demanded. "Just to make her feel welcome? Or is it to piss me off? Or is it both?"

"Flirt?"

"Yeah!" She exclaimed. "Goo-goo eyes, and all that shit! My God, do you think I'm blind?"

"Anna." Rocky coaxed. "I'm not hiding anything. Nothing is going on between us. We're just friends."

"Sure." She retorted.

"I'm serious. I wouldn't lie to you."

Anna did nothing but scoff. She regained her famous glare, and stared him down, picking him apart, digging for answers. Rocky took her hand, and rubbed it gently. He didn't want to hurt her, and he didn't blame her for being suspicious.

"I'm sorry I upset you." He said, breaking the silence.

"Whatever."

"No." He said. "It's not something to just shrug off your shoulder. I hurt you, indirectly, I might add. But, it wasn't intentional."

"Indirectly?" She cried.

"You know what I mean."

"Do I?" Anna said, loudly. She dropped his hand before continuing. "Sometimes I really worry about you, you know?"

"Come on . . . "

"You're right!" She exclaimed "This isn't something to just drop! I've had it!"

She began to cry softly, this was truly bothering her. Rocky took her in her arms and hugged her gently. She looked up at him, and wiped her eyes.

"I didn't know this was really bothering you." He said finally.

"It is."

"If I had known that" Rocky continued. "I would've stopped it. At least the 'flirting' part."

"Okay."

There was an awkward pause before he coaxed her some more.

"Anna."

"What?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

The couple continued on their way to the diner, to meet John and Michelle. John was on his way to pick up his date, him being late, of course. Michelle waited patiently for him to come, and when he did, the retorts from Veronique continued. John knocked awkwardly at the door, waiting for a response in the apartment hallway. Finally, Veronique answered the door.

"_Oui?" _She answered.

"Uhh. . . "He was trying to remember anything from 3rd period French. Finally, he butchered out a "Bonjour."

"I'll go get her." She said, ignoring his terrible French. "Come on in, if you wish."

"_Merci." _He replied.

"I speak English, just so you know." She called back.

John flinched at that. Embarrassed, he walked into the room. It was tidy, as you would expect. With some cluttered papers and assorted books on the floor, and on the bed. The beds were bunked, and both neatly made. He walked over to a chair near the window and looked out. It was a cold, gray kind of Midwest day. It was November, so most of the leaves were off the trees and piled randomly on the ground. John sat awkwardly for about five minutes. There was a purpose for this.

"_How long should we make him wait?" _Michelle asked.

"_Not much longer." _Veronique replied_. "Let him fester a little."_

John kept glancing at his watch, checking it nervously. He kept looking around the room, too. Looking at the posters on the wall, their desks, and their clock. He sighed, got out of the chair and paced for a bit. Finally, to end his torture, Michelle emerged from the kitchen, finely dressed in a bright green dress. This was a formal dance, after all. John, somewhat wowed by her elegance, stuttered his next few phrases.

"You . . . look . . . umm. . ." He cleared his throat and finished his thought. "Great."

"_Merci." _She mocked.

He shot a look at Veronique, who quickly composed herself from a giggle fit.

"Yes, Michelle." She said finally. "You do look beautiful. I should know, making the dress myself."

"You made the dress?" John asked.

"I did."

"It is a great dress, let me tell ya." He said.

"Thank you."

"Shouldn't we be going?" He asked, finally.

"Oh, yes!" Veronique exclaimed. "I'll go get your purse."

She then spouted some advice in their native tongue.

"_Be careful with this one." _She said.

"_I will." _Michelle answered.

John looked confusingly at the two girls, knowing they were talking about him. His eyes darted a bit between each girl, suspiciously. He wanted to leave and report this one to Rocky. Anna would like this one, too. John began to notice that Anna wasn't too fond of Michelle, initially. That was okay with John, though. Rocky liked her, so did he, but . . . . He was nervous around Anna. He wasn't afraid of her, or anything like that, just intimidated. That's it. Intimidated. He was proud of himself for that one. Big words weren't exactly his thing. This was rare in John's head. Besides that fact, he knew that he just wanted to leave. He got his wish.

"Shall we go?" Michelle asked, taking her purse from Veronique.

"Sure."

"Bye, Veronique." Michelle called.

"Be careful you two!" She called back. "Not too much fun! I don't trust the Americans!"

"She's kidding."

"I would hope so."

They continued on their way to the diner. On the way there, they met up with Rocky and Anna on the path way. When they arrived at the diner, the four of them ate a nice dinner, exposing Michelle to famous American cuisine. She was impressed, to say the least, after all, the French are experts at food. She was a little disappointed that the food didn't come with an appetizer before, because that's what she was used to. Anna didn't talk much during dinner, trying to avoid any awkwardness. Michelle also kept quiet, because of her fear of making Anna upset. John and Rocky did most of the talking. During dinner, also, the three Americans realized that their waitress went to their high school. Her name was Nancy . They couldn't remember this, of course, but Michelle pointed out that she was wearing a name tag bearing her name. Nancy didn't notice them, but was very polite, anyway. John, being as he was, was compelled to talk with her, get to know her. He met up with her after dinner.

"I'll be right back." He announced to the table.

Nancy was a taller girl, with shorter, dark black hair. She was thin, and very pretty. John approached her carefully, not to conjure any suspicion. Finally, he got the nerve to say something.

"So, uh . . . Nancy , right?" He began.

"Yes?" She answered, dryly.

"How long have you worked here?" He asked, innocently.

"Why?" Nancy responded. "Work for the census or something?"

"No, no" John responded. "I'm just curious. I think we've met before."

"Really?"

"Yeah, did you go to Riverdale High?" He asked. " Riverdale, Indiana ?"

"Yeah . . . "She replied. "Did you?"

"I did, yeah."

"Oh, well, then, it's a small world after all." Nancy retorted.

"It is, isn't it?"

"Can I help you with anything else?" She asked.

"No." He replied. "I was just wondering. Do you wanna get some coffee later? Just the two of us? I can meet you after the dance, if you wish."

She looked up at him, and smiled. This was a relief; she hadn't met anyone in a while.

"Sure." She replied. "That'd be great."

He was a little surprised by this; he didn't expect her to agree so soon.

"Good."

He walked stealthily back to the table. John was now excited, too. This was the first woman he'd met in a while. He had a feeling about this one.

"What'd you do?" Anna asked when he got back to the table.

"I've got a date!" John replied. "With our waitress."

"Really?" Rocky said. "First time for everything, huh?"

"Shut up."

"She seems like a nice enough girl." Michelle stated.

"She does." Rocky agreed.

"Yes, well, we don't need to discuss this much, do we?" Anna said, plainly. "Let's go, huh?"

"Sure." John said, deflated.

The group then went to the dance. Inside the gym, there was your typical décor, balloons, streamers, and cheap tablecloths. The couples sat down at the table, while John went and got drinks. There weren't that many people there at first, and then the hoards came. The music was good, pretty consistent. The band was good, mostly students at the university. The songs they played were modern, some oldies (to their standards). Everyone began to dance, and I mean everyone.

_Let's all get up and dance to a song hit was a hit  
__Before your Mother was born,  
__Though she was born a long, long time ago.  
__  
__Your Mother Should Know.  
__Your Mother Should Know._

Anna led Rocky over to a corner to avoid the loud music. She wanted to talk.

"What's going on?" Rocky said, almost shouted. "What's wrong?"

"I need to talk to you." She replied.

"Now?"

"Yes. Now."

"What about?"

"You know exactly what I want from you." Anna cried. "I saw how you were looking at her all through dinner!"

"Who?"

"Don't play dumb with me!" She shouted. "Michelle! God, you're so stupid!"

"Why?"

"You think I didn't notice?" She continued. "This is getting ridiculous!"

"I don't understand why you're so upset." He answered, finally.

_Sing it again!_

_Let's all get up and dance to a song hit was a hit  
__Before your Mother was born,  
__Though she was born a long, long time ago._

_Your Mother Should Know.  
__Your Mother Should Know._

"You know exactly why I'm upset!" Anna yelled, causing some people to glance at them.

"Okay, fine, I'll take care of it." He replied.

"You said that five hours ago, when I met the bitch!" She said accusingly. "Don't think I don't know what she's trying on you!"

"Hey!" He cried. "Don't say that about her! She did nothing wrong!"

"Yet." Anna retorted.

"Even so." He said. "She didn't do anything to harm you in any way. You just need to lay off!"

"Lay off?" She cried. "What the hell does that mean? Do you want me to leave or something?"

"No, that's not what I—"

"Well, fine!" She yelled. "Back to the depths of hell called my university! Have a Merry Christmas, Rocky! If you're lucky, maybe you'll get a call! Don't bet your life, though!"

"Anna." He began.

"Save it for when I get back." She called back. "If I do."

_Lift up your hearts and sing me a song that was a hit  
__Before your Mother was born  
__Though she was born a long, long time ago_

_Your Mother Should Know.  
__Your Mother Should Know_

She stomped out of the gym, fuming. John and Michelle looked over to see what had happened. Michelle walked over to Rocky, to inspect the damage.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"No." He replied. "My fiancé just left me at a dance I offered to take her to. So much for bright ideas, huh?"

"She isn't gone for good, man." John stated.

"Oh, you don't know that." Rocky said. "For all I know, the engagement's off."

"Now what?" John asked.

"I don't know." Rocky replied. "I move on, for a while."

"That's all you can do."

_Sing it again!_

_Though she was born a long, long time ago.  
__Your Mother Should Know!  
__Your Mother Should Know!  
__  
Your Mother Should Know!  
__Your Mother Should Know! Yeah!_


	5. Anna

**I had fun writing this chapter, just so you know. . .  
****Note: I do not own the songs used in this chapter, or any of them, really.**

_**Chapter Five: Anna (Go to Him)**_

Three months. That's how long they were engaged. And, just like that, she was gone. Rocky kept wishing that he could change it. He couldn't. He kept wishing that Anna would just come back, like she always does. It was hard. He still had feelings for her, but it obviously was diminishing. In one instant, his life came crashing down on top of him. For the first time, he was happy she didn't go to the same school, just so he wouldn't have to see her, not to say he didn't want to see her, just not like this. That was the hardest part. Rocky wanted to see her, but he knew she didn't want to see him. It seemed like she was blowing this out of proportion, but he knew she wasn't. He had screwed up, and he had to accept that. He was wrong to "flirt" with Michelle, but it was all innocent, no harm meant. Michelle especially didn't mean to do anything, she was more innocent than him. Rocky, over this period of time was growing more and fonder of her. Michelle acted like it was a mutual attraction. He wasn't in love, or anything, he just like her. That was it. Anna saw the attraction, so she got out of it, as fast as she could. Rocky couldn't take that, to be honest. It wasn't fair to him, or Anna, especially Anna.

Michelle would come in and out of his life, and when she was there, he loved every moment. It was becoming apparent, he was in love . . . with her. He wondered all the time if it was mutual. He wanted to ask her, but he couldn't find the courage to do it. Something about her, that just made him go crazy. The way she looked, the way she acted, mostly around him. She was a beautiful person. He was in love, plain and simple. It was different than it was with Anna, though. Anna quickly took control of the relationship, and she needed her way. He didn't know if he really liked that, too much. Michelle, Rocky noticed, was a very meek and timid person. Quite the contrary of Anna, he realized. Not to take anything away from Anna, though. They were engaged still, and he needed to respect that. It wasn't over, she had just left the university that she happened to not attend. Not a problem, right? It was a problem, though, because he hadn't seen her in months, no phone calls, or anything. Finally, he just gave up waiting. It wasn't worth it.

"It's really not worth it, is it?" He asked John, over a campus lunch.

"Here's how I see it, dude." John began. "She got pissed off at you, left, and is coming right back. See? It's that simple."

"Maybe it's not that simple." Rocky said, glumly. "Maybe she really is gone."

"Jesus!" John exclaimed. "Now you just sound desperate. That's exactly what she's trying to do. Make you go insane, and then let you stew. _That's_ what's simple."

"You really think so?" Rocky said.

"That's just a hunch." He answered. "But, then again, I'm always right."

"Really?"

"Have I steered you wrong before?"

Unfortunately for Rocky, the answer was no. John was always right in this department. He had had the most experience, therefore gaining insight into the female mind. He was very proud of this accomplishment, and certainly let it show. Not only was he trying to help Rocky in his trouble, John had a date of his own that night.

"What time is it?" He asked.

"3:10."

"Good." John said, leaning back in his chair. "That means I've got time."

"Time for what?" Rocky was confused. He hadn't heard about the date, yet.

"Nancy and I have a date tonight." John said, proudly.

"Oooh." Rocky said. "That's very nice for you, I'm very proud."

"Proud of what?" John said. "You act like I'm an amateur."

"To my standards," Rocky answered "You are."

"Shut up." John retorted. "At least you've been engaged, huh? Well, look how that turned out!"

"Shut up. . ." Rocky laughed. It actually was rather amusing to hear John make fun of his struggle. No offense was taken.

"Don't sound so happy." John said. "You have to admit, I have been off the circuit for a while."

"I am happy for you." Rocky replied. "That's why I said I was proud of you."

"Oh."

"See?" He retorted. "This is why you don't underestimate me."

"Shut up."

"That's twice you've told me that." Rocky continued. "And look where it's gotten you."

"Shut u—"

All Rocky could do was laugh. He was actually starting to feel better about this whole Anna situation. He felt confident, that it was going to work out. Something was going to happen, but it was something good. Something great. All he had to do was wait for it to come. That would be the easy part, waiting. She would call him, write him a letter, or drop him a line, something like that. She would come around, Rocky kept thinking. _She really does love me. She'll come back. _That was the constant thought in Rocky's head the whole time. For the rest of the quarter, he kept thinking these thoughts. Michelle was back. She had never left, though. That might cause a problem. He was getting nervous, now. Nervous in the sense that, she might disrupt the idea of getting Anna back. He wanted Anna back, which was also a problem, because, he still liked Michelle. Right when he was thinking about this, someone knocked at his door. He opened it.

It was Veronique.

"She still likes you." She said, letting herself in.

"How's that?" Rocky asked, dumbfounded.

"Michelle." She continued. "She still has a 'thing' for you."

"Oh."

"You don't seem surprised at all." Veronique said.

"I'm not." He replied.

"Good." She said. "Should I tell her it's mutual, then?"

"You shouldn't tell her anything!" Rocky said. "I'll take care of it."

"Of course you will." She retorted.

"I've got this under control." Rocky said. "I can't go this fast! Not with this pressure."

"Who's pressuring you?" She asked

"You are!" He shouted.

"I'm not pressuring!" She said. "I'm just pushing you a little bit. It's what you need, quite frankly. You need to realize that she actually has feelings too!"

"I know she does-"

"Do you?" Veronique said, accusingly. "You don't act like it! Even if it's a yes or no, you need to talk to her! She needs something! Some answer, and it has to be from you. Not me! I'm not relaying any messages."

For a French girl, she spoke incredible English. Rocky noticed this.

"Fine." He said, finally. "I'll talk to her. Just give me some time to think."

"Okay."

John walked in, not knowing what was going on. He looked at them in wonder. He must have walked in at the wrong time. She was obviously upset about something, and so was he. This wasn't good.

"Just make sure you don't hurt her." She said, pointing a finger at him. "She's been through enough. Anna leaving really took a toll on her. She keeps saying it was her fault."

"It wasn't."

"You and I both know it wasn't!" Veronique yelled. "Your fiancé just couldn't take the heat! She thought of Michelle as competition."

"You're right." He said.

"Damn straight, I'm right." She sneered.

She turned around, and slammed the door. Both John and Rocky jumped slightly at the noise. They could hear her tearing out of the building, probably pushing people out of the way in the process. John stood there for a moment before speaking.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Veronique just wanted to speak for Michelle." Rocky replied. "She did a good job."

"Yeah, no kidding." John retorted.

"What should I do?" Rocky asked, desperately. "I'm still engaged to Anna, but she hasn't talked to me in months."

"Just see what happens." John answered. "That's all you can do. Maybe you can even tell Michelle that. You have to wait."

"Maybe your right."

"I am. Don't you doubt it."

John looked at Rocky straight in the eye. He gave him this look that any best friend would. _You have to do something, idiot. _Rocky had seen this look before, many times. One of the most memorable times he saw this look was when he was going to propose to Anna. Therefore, it didn't bring back the best memories. Rocky missed her, badly. It just wasn't the same without her, not just as his fiancé, but as his friend. He couldn't remember a time when Anna wasn't with him, girlfriend or not. Now that she was gone, he almost was suffering from withdraw, that was putting it strongly, though. She needed to be in his life. The memories kept swirling, and he almost couldn't take it anymore._ Got to Get You into My Life. _That sentence kept going through his head, like a song stuck in there. He didn't know what to do. Then, almost to answer his question, the phone rang.

_**Got to Get You into My Life!**_

"Hello?" He said to the receiver.

"_Rocky?" _It was Anna.

"Anna!" He cried. "Oh, my God! How are you?"

"_Fine." _She answered dryly. _"How have you been?"_

"Okay." He said. "I've missed you."

"_Good." _Anna said. _"I suppose it's mutual."_

"You suppose?" Rocky laughed nervously.

"_Yeah, I suppose." _She continued. _"I have to thank you, though."_

"Thank me?" He asked, confused. "What did I do?"

"_You helped me do something I've always wanted to do."_

"What's that?"

"_Rocky . . ." _She began. _"I've met someone else."_

"Wha . . .?"

_**Got to Get You into My Life!**_

"_I understand this must be a shock to you, but" _Anna said, finally. _"I wanted you to know this. His name is Richard. You haven't met him, but you might. You need to understand . . ."_

"Understand what?" He asked.

"_That I love him," _She said. _"With all my heart._ _You have to understand . . . You understand, right?"_

"Why'd you do it?" Rocky demanded. "After all I gave you!"

"_I'm sorry."_ She said, sadly. _"I know this must be hard, but, you must know, I'm sure of him."_

"Sure of what?"

"_I'm sure he won't leave me. For anyone."_

"What?" He cried. "Leave you? Who left you?"

"_I was afraid you would." _She said, finally. _"I just got out of it, Rocky. I should've told you sooner, I admit, but things just happened."_

"Yeah, I'm sure they did!" He said.

"_Stop it."_

"Stop what?" Rocky cried, almost screaming.

"_Don't accuse anyone of anything—"_

"Isn't that exactly what you're doing?" He demanded.

"_At least mine accusation is justified." _Anna said. _"Tell me you haven't been thinking about her. Don't tell me she's not the reason I left, because, that's a bunch of bullshit."_

"Anna, I . . ."

"_You what, Rocky?" _She said. _"Love me? I don't think so. Not anymore."_

"Anna . . . Anna . . ."

_Anna. You call and ask me, girl.  
__To set you free, girl.  
__You say he loves you more than me,  
__So I will set you free,  
__Go with Him.  
__Go with Him._

_Anna. Girl before you go now.  
__I want you to know now,  
__That I still love you so,  
__But if he loves you more,  
__Go with Him._

_All of my life, I've been searching for a girl  
__To love me like I, love you.  
__But every girl I've ever had breaks my heart,  
__And leaves me sad._

_What am I, what am I supposed to do?_

_Anna. Just one more thing, girl.  
__You give back your ring to me,  
__And I will set you free,  
__Go with Him._

_All of my life, I've been searching for a girl  
__To love me like I love you__.  
__But every girl I've ever had breaks my heart,  
__And leaves me sad._

"What am I supposed to do?" He screamed into the phone.

She hung up. Rocky knew it was over.

""What'd she say?" John asked, finally.

"It's all over." Rocky said. "She's gone. She found someone else."

"Shit."

"Yeah. . ."

There was a pause. There really wasn't anything that Rocky could do. It truly was over, and he knew it. _It's done. There's nothing I can do. _He felt tears welling up in his eyes. It's not like the drop was unjustified, but, still. It hurt, a lot. All this time, he thought it was almost going to fix itself. How wrong he was. Just so you know his life wasn't over. Only you and I know that, though. But, for now, his life was almost taken from him. She was, ultimately, his best friend, and she ended it so abruptly. He wanted to continue, make amends and all. That seemed to be the natural thing to do. He just didn't know any more. Not one bit of it made an ounce of sense. It wasn't fair to him, or to her. He was guilty of something, sure, but, he could've fixed it. The thought of the potential was making him sick. That was one thing that made him feel even guiltier. He knew that he needed something to happen, some sort of miracle. Life was not at its best right now, and he needed to change that. He began, slowly.

_The world is treating me bad . . . Misery._

_I'm the kind of guy, who never used to cry  
__The world is treating me bad . . . Misery._

_I've lost her now, for sure.  
__I won't see her, no more.  
__It's gonna be a drag . . . Misery._

_I'll remember all the little things we've done.  
__Can't she see she'll always be the only one, only one? _

_Send her back to me, 'cause everyone can see  
__Without her I will be in Misery._

_I'll remember all the little things we've done.  
__She'll remember and she miss her only one, lonely one._

_Misery._

_My Misery. _

* * *

**If you've made it this far, review! Tell me if you like it or not, is anybody out there? (Nice "1776" reference, there, huh?)**


End file.
